skye's choice
by monkeylover25
Summary: Skye has to choose between zuma and chase cause they argue about her so she makes a plan to go out with them both did she do the right thing and will it turn out the way she ants it to turn out
1. Chapter 1

This will be a 7 chapter story hopfully long no oc in this zuma talks with his r's as w's

While there was one pup who used to be the only girl on the team there are two pups that ant to be with her and they are chase and zuma she gets annoyed with them arguing about who should be with her and says she wants to be alone

Chase: hey marshal can I tell you somthing and you can't tell anyone about this got it

Marshal: sure chase what is it

Chase: I have a crush on skye don't let anyone know okay

Marshal: I won't tell anyone don't worry chase

Chase: thanks marshal

With zuma and rocky

Zuma: hey wocky can I tell you somthing

Rocky: sure zuma what is it

Zuma: I have a crush on skye

Rocky: that's great I won't tell anyone I promise

Zuma: thanks dude

Rocky walks up and runs into marshal

Rocky: hey marashal what's up

Marshal: nothing I was told to keep a secret though

Rocky: really me too

Marshal: really by who

Rocky: zuma how about you

Marshal: chase

Rocky: wait do you think their secret is the same thing

Marshal: wat do you mean

Rocky: I mean think about it chase worry's for skye while zuma competes with her a lot

Marshal: hmm never though of that hopfully they won't find out with eachother

Rocky: I know that would not be good so we can't let anyone know what we know right

Marshal: right

With skye playing pup pup boggie

Zuma: she suwe can dance (he stares at her till he heared chase) oh gotta go

He walk off befoe chase saw him

Chase: oh skye when will I tell you that I have a crush (he then hears a yawn) zuma what are you doing here spying on my crush

Zuma: you cwush she is my cwush chase

Chase: you are mistaken zuma I liked her first and I will tell her how I feel

Zuma: umm you wowwy mowe about hew then you think dude

Chase: no I don't zuma your just jelous

Zuma: dude welly not cool I am going to tell her before you cause you are just gonna ask if she is ok

Chase: no I won't zuma stay away from her

Marshal and rocky heard the fight

Rocky: oh no they both know marshal

Marshal: what should we do rocky

Rocky: um I don't know

Meanwhile skye heard them fighting

Skye: why are they fighting right now (walks out side) hey chase and zuma stop arguing about me I know you both like me and I can't choose when you act like this

Zuma: hehe she knows I guess she found out hew self chase

Skye: I know you both were spying on me and I can hear everything you two are saying two you know It makes me mad that you have to argue over me now you were fine before why can it not be like that again

Chase and zuma did not know what to say they both just blushed like crazy

Skye: also proves anyway I have to finish pu pup boogie you can join me if you don't argue over me

Zuma: I'm good skye but thanks (glares at chase)

Chase: me too (glares at zuma)

Skye: don't glare at each other

They didn't listen once she was gone they started arguing agian

Rocky: should we stop them

Marahal: yup

They both go in between them

Chase: what up marshal

Zuma: wocky not cool

Rocky: skye is right we will help both of you she dates both then finds out who she likes more okay

Chase: I'm not doing this I rather date her with just me not with out zuma around

Zuma: um talk about me somewhere else chase I don't want to hear it in my face

Chase: I'm not in your face zuma

Zuma: what evew come on wocky

Rocky: coming (marshal we will think of somthing)

Marshal: okay rocky

Chase: as I was saying about zuma what would skye think of him any way he has a speech impairment why would she like someone with that

Marshal: I don't know

With skye

Skye: if thoes two want to know who I like how would I tell them I mean I treat zuma like a brother is he more then that now I mean we had a good time ice skating together and seeing who would win I like to compete with him a lot and chase he worrys about me too much I think but I know he cares about me so does zuma but do I really like them both what should I do if this is true how would they feel about that I don't want them to hurt eachother cause of me cause that would not be nice maybe I should talk to everest to see what she would think cause I could use some help from another girl (contacts everest) hey everest are you there

Everest: yeah what's up

skye: well you know chase and zuma right

Everest: yeah what about them

Skye: they both have a crush on me and I heard them arguing I treat zuma like a brother and now I feel diffrent about him I also feel diffrent about chase cause he worrys cause he cares about me he does not want to see me get hurt at all while zuma is okay with that who do you think I should choose cause I can't. Pick between the two of them oh and can you come here

Everst: well um they both seem nice I don't know who you should choose skye and I would but I have to keep an eye on things at jakes mountain to make sure no one is hurt sorry

Skye: oh its ok everest thanks

Everst: don't be sad skye its okay one think about zuma is that it was cute when he caught you before you hit the ice and so that you won't get hit by rubble

Skye: but we did get bumped by you

Everest laughs: I should get going skye just give them both a chance okay skye

Skye: okay thanks everest

Everest: your welcome bye

Skye: bye

Ryder: hey skye who were you talking to

Skye: oh hey ryder it was everest

Ryder: what's wrong skye you don't seem like your self

Skye: oh um its chase and zuma

Ryder: what about them

Skye: they just started fighting over me and I don't like it

Ryder: you should tell them not too

Skye: well they are doing it cause they both have a crush on me

Ryder: that would make scence what about you

Skye: um I will give them both a chance then choose Who I would be with

Ryder: that seems fair

Skye: thanks ryder I will talk to one of them right now

Ryder: okay good luck skye

Skye: thanks I will need it

Chase and zuma finished arguing them they saw skye

Skye: hey um I need to talk to zuma quick then you chase

Zuma: okay

Chase growls

Skye: don't growl chase

Chase: oh sorry

Skye: anyway come on zuma let's go to the beach

Zuma: okay

They go to the beach

Skye: zuma

Zuma: yeah

Skye: how would you treat me like a sister friend or somthing else

Zuma: um maybe something else

Skye: so you like like me zuma

Zuma: yes

Skye: I do too zuma but I kinda also like chase witch is why I also have to talk to him about this

Zuma: so you would be happy to go on a date two days fwom now I know chase will ask you tomowwow so that is why I said two days fwom now

Skye: that would be great zuma now I have to talk to chase

She goes to chase and tell him the same thing

Chase: so how about a date just the two of us Tomorrow

Skye: that would be great


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start with it I would like to thank for the nice reviews in my other stoeies rember to write a review for this story and pups in love

So the next day skye went to chase and told him that they should get ready for the date today

Skye: chase wake up

Chase: hmm

Skye: we have to get ready for our date today

Chase: oh I'm up are you going to Katie's to get ready

Skye: yeah well I should get going

Chase: bye skye

Skye: okay now to Remind zuma about tomorrow zuma

Zuma: huh

Skye: don't forget tomorrow

Zuma: oh right bye

Skye: bye

She goes right to Katie's

Skye: hey katie

Katie: hey skye are you here to get a bath

Skye: yes I am and going with chase tonight

Katie: like on a date did he ask you out

Skye: umm well he and zuma both like me so I am giving both of them a chance to go out with me then I make the choice of who I would be with

Katie: do they know that you are going on a date with zuma

Skye: no and zuma does not know about this

Katie: oh well let's get you ready then

Chase: hey marshal what should I wear for the date with skye

Marahal: you asked her out

Chase: not yet I will tonight though

Marshal: well you should just wear somthing nice not counting her bathing cap

Chase: how do you know I have it

Marshal: rocky

Chase: oh right cause he was the one who saw it in the first place

After both of them got ready they decided to meet at

Skye: you look nice chase

Chase: thanks you look pretty

Skye: that's sweet chase

Chase: after this I have to ask you something

Skye: um okay

They order spegitti and when they got the same noodle they kissed

Chase: that was nice huh skye

Skye: yeah I will be right back I have to ask something

She goes to

Skye: hey

Mr: porter what's up skye

Skye: umm can you help set up another date for me tomorrow at the beach for me and zuma

Mr: porter: sure skye

Ahe goes back to chase

Skye: I'm back chase

Chase: what did you talk about

Skye: umm I told him we are going to the beach to look at the sunset there

Chase: okay let's go

They go to the beach and lay down to see the sun setting

Skye: isn't it beutiful

Chase: yeah and skye

Skye: yeah

Chase: I want to ask if you will go out with me

Skye's heart beeped she did not know what to say but said somthing anyway

Skye: umm I will think about it give me two days to think about it ok

Chase: why can't I know tomorrow

Skye: um because we might have a mission tomorrow chase and I don't want to be distrubed when I tell you what I think

Chase: okay well see you tomorrow

Skye: umm I don't know

Chase: okay

when they went to the lookout somthing was on chase's and skye's mind

Chase's mind: something is up with skye and I will find out what it is by having marshal spy on her even though I'm the spy pup so I would know what she is hiding from me she better not go on another date with somepup else like zuma I would hurt him if he would get a yes right away why did she have trouble talking to me and why she does not want to go out right away I will find out what it is tomorrow and hopfully get the anwser I would need right away cause I can't just wait two days from now that seems forever to me I just hope she will tell me what she thinks of me and see if she wants to be with me

Skye's mind: why did I lie to him he probly knows what I am doing by now and I like both of them its not like I can help it by going out with both and its not like I am dating both at the same time I just want him to understand that he is really nice and I think its cute how he worries about me all the time even though sometimes it can get on my nerves too.

The next chapter will be skye's and zuma's date witch I will work on right now don't know if I will finish it though rember to read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter it was skye's and chas's date and this chapter will be skye's and zuma's will they be able to go on the date or will chase and marahal ruin it

Skye still looked good from yesterday she is just going to katie's to get her fur brushed so it can look nice while zuma gets ready on his part and talking to rocky at the same time

Zuma: hey wocky how do I look

Rocky: good skye will like this

Zuma: skye does not know this but I was cool that she went out with chase yesterday I kinda knew about it

Rocky: that's good that you are cool with it

Zuma: yeah

Marshal hears the comfersation and tells chase that zuma is going on a date with skye

Marshal: chase I have bad news

Chase: what is it marshal

Marshal: um zuma going on a date with skye today

Chase: what go spy on his and skye's date and tell me where it is too

Marshal: got it

Marshal goes back to hear the comfersation

Rocky: so zuma where did you and skye plan the date

Zuma: um it might be at the beach I think she alweady told about it

Rocky: so she planned ahead

Zuma: yup

Rocky: that's cool

Zuma: yeah well I should get her wight now

Rocky: okay bye

Marshal first went to chase

Marshal: it is at the beach

Chase: of corse it is

Marshal I am going to spy on them right now okay

Chase: okay go

With zuma and skye on their date

Zuma: that was sweet of you to get it done early

Skye: thanks I didn't want him to rush so I told him yesterday without chase knowing and yeah

They then got the same noodle and then they kissed

zuma: how do you think that was

Skye: it was perfect zuma and I will tell you what I think about it tomorrow

Zuma: so how was the date last night with chase

Skye: it was good I didn't tell him this cause he will hurt you and I don't want that to happen to you

Zuma: so you wewe pwocting me

Skye: yeah

Zuma: that's sweet

Skye: thanks

Marshal heard this

Marshal's thought: does she like zuma more then chase what would chase say about this and how would skye know about what chase would do to zuma she has to like like him

Marshal's puptag rings

Chase: marshal its chase

Marshal: hey what's up

Chase: how is it going

Marshal: um well she planned the date while on your date and also she knew you were going to hurt zuma and didn't tell you about this

Chase: okay umm distract them make sure they don't get their second kiss

Marshal: okay

Zuma: hey skye

Skye: yeah

Zuma: um I was wondering if you want to kiss again

Skye: I would love that

They were about to kiss again but marshal was standing in between them

Zuma: mawshal what awe you doing hewe

Skye: yeah we are on a date her

Marshal: I was told by chase

Skye: what why would he do this

Marshal: you can't date two pups skye

Skye: it is easier I will pick who I would be with tomorrow I told him that he needs to wait till tomorrow

Marshal: he does not want to

Zuma: well he has to that is how she wants it that would be easiew for her to know so that she won't get comfused wight away

Marshal: I didn't ask you zuma

Skye: he is right though marshal and he knew about chase because he is really sweet so is chase I just need a day so I know who I like better

Marshal: well enjoy the rest of your date

Zuma: now befowe we wewe interuped

They leaned in and kissed

Skye: best ay ever thanks zuma

Zuma: no pwoblem

Skye: I will tell you tomorrow and we should get back

They got back and went into their pup houses

Skye: okay so chase is nice and sweet but he worries too much sometimes and I don't want problems with that and zuma he is nice funny and I like to compete with him for fun I think I might know who I am going to pick but I have to wait till tomorrow

What do you think will happen next beside skye telling zuma and chase who she would like to be with will zuma and chase have to compete for her and who do you think had a better time with skye chase or zuma


	4. Chapter 4

The next day skye asks zuma and chase to come over to her pup house so that she can tell them her choice she had made over night

Skye: okay zuma and chase I made my desion on who I want to date and that pup is

Got interupted by their tags beeping

Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout

Pups: ryder needs us

Skye: I will tell you after this mission

They run into the elevator and marshal bumped into them causing skye to be on top of both zuma and chase

Marshal: sorry

One elevator scene later

chase: ready for action ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups captin turbot called and said that wally got caught by a net close to dangerous rocks that could fall on top of his fin we need to remove them fast so I need chase we need your wrench to move wally close to shore Zuma you need to help me get him up so that he can breath and attach chase's wrench on him so he can pull him to the shore

Chase: chase is on the case

Zuma: weady set get wet

Ryder: all right paw patrol is on a roll

One mission later

After the mission chase and zuma went to skye again

Skye: okay now as I was saying eariler the one I decide to choose to date is zuma sorry chase

Chase: its okay I guess

Zuma: thanks skye

Skye: hey you don't worry about me too much zuma (nuzzle him making him blush)

Chase: zuma meet me at the beach later

Zuma: okay dude

So skye and zuma started going out after that they went to play pup pup boogie for a long time and zuma was so happy to be with her after their game they gave eachother a romantic kiss before zuma had to leave to meet chase for something

Zuma: what do you think chase wants with me skye

Skye: I don't know

Zuma: well I should get going bye skye

Skye: bye

He goes to the beach then see's chase up ahead

Zuma: hey chase

Chase: zuma I want you to be good to skye okay make sure she never gets hurt you got that

Zuma: yes chase I do

Chase: then make sure she is safe

Zuma: I don't want to over do it chase

Chase: oh well just do it okay you don't have to worry like me just tell her that's it

Zuma: okay chase

Chase: I am in a good mood even though she did not pick me I will still lookout for her though kay zuma

Zuma: okay chase (goes back to skye)

Skye: hey so what do you want to do now

Zuma: pup pup boggie

Skye: oh your on

Chase's mind: I may have told you I'm fine but I'm not fine I will get her from you zuma just watch out make sure that you are ready for our fight for her I will give you tons of warnings cause I don't want you to date her I wanted to date her but you had to take her away from me I will have marahal break you guys up so look out for him zuma and once you two break up she will go right to me you have three chances with her okay proctect her all the time cause that is important for her to be safe you got that.

Zuma's mind: I'm glad to be with the pup of my dweams I am hoping that chase will not bweak us up or mawshal cause I would not be happy of cowse I have a speech pwoblem but that does not matter to skye or anyone else and I am glad with that.

Skye's mind: I like both of them but zuma is really sweet and I would let him do anything to make me a happy pup hopfully he won't get worried for me too much like chase does I understand why he does it cause he wants me to be safe but I'm fine and don't need to be proctected too much I don't mind just don't make me feel like I can't do anything at all.

After pup pup boogie

Skye: zuma

Zuma: yeah what is it skye

Skye kisses his cheek: I love you

Zuma blushes: me too skye and I also need to ask you somthing

Skye: yeah what is it

Zuma: will you know go out with me

Skye: yes I will zuma

Zuma goes and kisses her on the lips and they stayed like that for a long time then broke the kiss

Skye: zuma this is the best day I could ask for so far and I hope nothing happens to us

Zuma: me either

So this is the next chapter and the other chapter is comming on Thursday see ya then


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since zuma and skye had been dating they have been a happy couple ever since but zuma gets worried that chase will get rid of him so that he can have skye instead of her

Skye: what's wrong zuma

Zuma: um I'm wowwied that chase will sepewate us skye

Skye: he seemed cool with us being together zuma its okay (kisses his cheak)

Zuma blushes: thanks skye I am going to see wocky wight now okay

Skye: okay zuma see ya later

Zuma leaves and while he was on his way to rocky and chase came over him and tackled him

Zuma: dude what up I was just seeing wocky

Chase: you can't leave her alone like that zuma

Zuma: chase I told hew and she was fine with it

Chase: what if something happened to her ugg I knew you two were not ment for eachother

Zuma: if something happened to hew I would come back I need to spend time with my best fwiend too dude I love skye but I don't want to lose my best fwiend wocky he was the fiwst fwiend I made when I came hewe

Chase had enough so he charged at zuma and the two kept arguing over and over again about skye needing the proction they did not notice that skye was near them

Skye: I can't date you for not even a day and this is how I am treaded zuma I'm tired of you too doing this one more chance zuma and we are over and I can take care of my self when he is gone chase if he wants to hang with his best friend that's fine with me if I see this one more time I will not date either of you do you understand

Zuma: yes skye I understand now excuse me while I see wocky

Chase: sorry skye if it happened again will you date me

Skye: ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK US UP CHASE JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE ME TO YOUR SELF LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT IS NOT GOING TO WORK IF I BREAK UP WITH HIM I AM DONE WITH RELATIONSHIPS DO YOU HEAR ME DONE

Chase: hehehe (leans over and kisses her)(he does not understand what she yelled at him for

Skye: chase why did you do that I'm already dating zuma you can't just kiss me like that

Chase: sorry skye (tries to do it again but she walks away just in time) man so close

With zuma and rocky

Zuma: then when I was going to you he got all mad that I left hew alone and we started awguing not noticing that skye was thewe and I have a wawning just because of him

Rocky: sorry to hear that zuma I can't believe he did that

Zuma: he just wants skye to himself so he can protect her

Rocky: also take stuff that's hers

Zuma: wight

With chase and marshal

Chase: zuma left skye alone and I told him that she needs to be safe cause something could happen to her he refuses and so we argued untill skye came and gave him a warning then when I said that if he did it again I asked if she would date me she yelled at me I didn't understand of what she was saying cause it was hurting my ears and I kissed her she was mad at me and I went to do it again and then she left me

Marshal: oh sorry about that chase I don't understand how she would pick zuma over you

Chase: me either

Skye's thought: was I too harsh on them or is what I said true I don't mind being looked after but just not my whole life I understand they both care about me but they can't fight over me like that cause that makes me mad I just hope that it does not happen again cause if it does then I have to be alone forever in order to keep them away from me even though chase will be worried about me well I might as we'll see everest to tell her what happened

She went to Jake's cabin and spotted everest right away

Skye: hey everest

Everest: hey skye what's up

Skye: oh nothing just boy drama

Everest: huh

Skye: oh um anyway I'm datng zuma but I don't know how long it will last now since he and chase started arguing when I was near them and so I warned zuma that I will give him one more chance and zuma agreed with that and then ofcorse chase though I was going to date him when I would break up with zuma and I yelled at him and ofcorse he kisses me and I think he was doing it again but I ran off before he though about it

Everest: oh my gosh skye I feel so bad for you but you know what I would do if I were you

Skye: what

Everest: break up with zuma right away before it happens again it might be hard but its for the best skye okay

Skye: okay everest I will do it and I hope he understands why I'm doing it

Everest: I'm sure he will skye don't worry

Skye: thanks everest

Everest: your welcome and you should get going before it gets dark

Skye: right bye everest

She went to her helicopter and flew back to the lookout

Skye: now to talk to zuma (See's zuma up ahead) zuma

Zuma: yeah skye what's up

Skye: umm I don't think it will work out zuma so I think we should break up I'm sorry but I don't want to lose you but if you and chase are going to fight again then I am making the right desion

Zuma: but skye

Skye: zuma I know you want to still be with me but I don't want to hear you and chase argue about me being protected or not okay

Zuma: I understand

Skye: good (kisses cheak) that is the last one from me okay

Zuma blushes: hehe thanks skye

Well that did not last long with zuma and skye and since the arguement skye does not want to be with chase will they make it right so they can be with her or will she be alone forever


	6. Chapter 6

Hey this is the next chapter to my story so I hope you enjoy it r&amp;r please

So in the last chapter zuma and chase were fighting over Skye wether she should be procted or not and skye broke up with zuma because of it she does not know if she should get back with any of them or if she should stay from both of them

Skye: what should I do I am hoping that they will stop arguing over me cause that hurts my feelings to hear them fight maybe it is best that I don't need one right now and I hope that they understand my desion that I am making right now

She walks to zuma and tells him that she does not want to be with anyone until they would he and chase would stop arguing over her

Skye: hey zuma I can't be with you until you and chase stop arguing okay

Zuma: Skye its chases fault

Skye: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ZUMA ABOUT WHO'S FAULT IT IS OKAY I AM LEAVING RIGHT NOW SO GOODBYE

Zuma got scared and left to see rocky

Zuma: hey wocky

Rocky: what's wrong zuma

Zuma: n n nothing wocky

Rocky could see that he was hurt

Rocky: something is wrong zuma tell me

Zuma: I told you I'm fine wocky

Rocky: your lying zuma I can tell when your upset about something

Zuma: just nothing okay wocky I'm going to my pup house to take a nap

Rocky: okay I will find out why you were upset zuma okay

Zuma: I'm not upset wocky just something is on my mind and I don't want to talk about it okay

Rocky: okay zuma I understand when your ready to talk about it I'm here okay

Zuma: okay wocky

Skye: chase I can't be with you cause of what you and zuma did I broke up with him and that does not mean I will go to you okay so don't kiss me because I will not accept that at all so I would like to be alone until you and zuma say sorry then I will think about if I would go back to zuma or go to you I would only choose once you and zuma apoligies to each other okay

Chase: I don't want to go near him Skye and don't go back with him he can hardly speak right and I don't understand how rocky is friends with him do you

Skye: umm he understands zuma and does not want to see him hurt I know this because I am told by rocky and why rocky did not like when zuma was getting bullied and stuff so once you and zuma are okay with each other then I would be glad to date again and I would like to see you both do it in front of me if you two fight three times then I am single for the rest of my life and if you make it without fighting then you both would deserve a kiss on the cheek from me okay

Chase: okay

Skye: good so tell zuma what I told you in a nice way got it

Chase: okay Skye

Chase goes to zuma's pup house only to be stopped by rocky

Chase: I have to tell him something

Rocky: I don't trust you chase

Chase: this is important

Rocky: tell me then I will tell zuma got it

Chase: okay rocky so um skye wants me and him to say sorry to each other so she can choose if she will go back with zuma or go with me

Rocky: okay I will tell him that

Chase leaves

Rocky: hey zuma

Zuma: hmm

Rocky: chase told me something that is important for you and him to say sorry to each other with out fighting i assume

Zuma: it is In front of skye I guess

Rocky: yeah is that bothering you

Zuma: yeah it is sowwy wocky

Rocky: its okay zuma

So this is the next chapter do you think they will fight in front of her or do you think they will say sorry to each other or zuma's case sowwy anyway I will update on thursday


	7. Chapter 7

first i want to say sorry for not updating on Thursday like i said i would i got my nook taking away from me and i am hoping to get it back soon so i hope you enjoy this chapter and i do know that chase wouldn't kiss Skye right away but he already admitted to her so that is why i said that so other wise enjoy the story oh and i don't feel like making zuma having the speech imperment so yeah

so chase and zuma came to Skye's puphouse so that they can say sorry to each other so she can choose if she would like to date agian or be alone and she is hoping that they decide to not fight because she does not feel like yelling at them to stop.

Skye: okay chase and Zuma you better not mess this up got it

chase and zuma: got it Skye

Skye: good now i want you two to say sorry without saying who did what okay and if you do it right i would either go back to you Zuma or go to chase so do not get mad if i don't choose the other pup because that would be called arguing and i don't want to deal with that anymore cause it will mess up everyone in the paw patrol got it

chase and Zuma: yes skye

chase first apologies to zuma

chase: hey Zuma i'm sorry for nothing

Skye: chase you are sorry for something say it

chase: i didn't do anything wrong though

Zuma wanted to say something but he said the right thing first

Zuma: chase i'm sorry for being mean to you and we shouldn't blame eachother if we want Skye anyway right

Chase: you got a point Zuma so sorry for yelling at you when you wanted to do something else i guess i don't want her alone because i want her to be safe from her fear of eagles

Zuma: i know but she handles it pretty well right skye

Skye: yeah i do and thanks for apologizing to each other that means a lot to me and um i think i would like to choose chase so sorry Zuma

Zuma: its okay Skye

chase: okay well what would that make you two then

Skye: we could treat each other like brother sister

Zuma: i like that skye

Chase: that is a good idea you two are pretty competive aginsed each other anyway

Skye: you guys aren't competive aginsed each other

Zuma and chase: uhh we are

Skye: then that is how we are then right so chase where would we go if we go on a date agian

chase: umm (zuma wispers) okay how about the beach

Skye: okay i would like that how about tomorrow

Chase: okay tomorrow it is then

all three went to bed since it was late

when the morning came all the pups were up execpt Zuma

chase: Skye we shouldn't of stayed up late

Rocky: yeah that was not a good idea guys you both made him a little too tired so we cant wake him up yet

chase: i know i wasn't really planning to do that we have to get ready for something anyway right skye

Skye: right (kisses his cheek)

rocky: oh i see how it is

chase and skye both blushed

chase: zuma and i are cool now we both said sorry to each other and then skye picked me this time cause they are both more like brother sister to each other.

rocky: it kinda looked like that from the start before he had a crush on you skye

Skye: i know but he acted so strange around me a few months after that

the next story will be a flash back of the pups meeting Zuma with no everest or rubble so see ya two saterdays from now or maybe eariler then that bye


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter for this story and I know in the last chapter I said this one would be a flashback for zuma but I changed my mind about that so enjoy the last chapter and to warn you this one would be short hopefully it is good

So since skye and chase are dating and went on their date that was set up by zuma and rocky everything was how they liked it to be so with chase and skye at their date

Chase: so Skye how do you think this is going to be and how long do you think we will last

Skye: well um I don't know chase hopefully it will last more then a day

Chase: hahaha is it because of Zuma

Skye: yeah and um I hope we will stay by acing like brothers and sisters cause sometimes he might want me more then that you know

Zuma: sowwy to intewupt but I will try not to let that happen okay guys

Chase: okay and um can you go now

Zuma: yeah again I'm sowwy about this

Skye: its cool

Zuma leaves

Chase: okay anyway (leans in and kisses Skye and she kisses him back)

They then broke the kiss

Skye: chase we should get going before it gets too late

Chase: okay you go ahead I have to talk to zuma

Skye: okay

Skye leaves and zuma came over to him knowing that they have to talk

Zuma: you wanted to see me chase

Chase: yeah um you are going to stick to being brother/sister with skye right

Zuma: yeah I mean I will try and the more I hang with her the more I might fall for her so maybe I should not hang around her anymore

Chase: no no I don't mean that you can hang with her zuma I won't mind if you hang with her okay don't make it feel like you are not allowed to hang out with her at all

Zuma: thanks chase oh and you have sause on your lips

Chase blushed: it must be from when we uh kissed

Zuma laughs well let's go chase wyder must be wowwied about us

Chase: right

Well here is the last chapter I hope you enjoyed it r&amp;r


End file.
